Forum:Old vs New - Discussion
The tournament will start on Monday 1st February. The following things must be decided. There will be four Heats, followed by a Grand Final, with eight robots in each Heat. Judges Who are going to be the judges for this series? *[[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:06, January 23, 2016 (UTC) *Jimlaad43(talk) 15:08, January 23, 2016 (UTC) *Combatwombat555 (talk) 15:18, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Comments Don't see any reason to change who we've got at the moment, to be honest. Combatwombat555 (talk) 15:18, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :Judges don't usually change unless the current judge passes on the title to someone else. Seeing as all three of us are going to vote here, then change won't happen. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:16, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Selecting Robots Sixteen robots must be selected for each "team". For the "Old" team, pick robots from Series 1 to 3. For the "New" team, pick robots that debuted in Series 6, 7 and Extreme 2. However, to make it a bit more even, no Semi-finalists or tournament winners from the later series can be included, nor can champions from the earlier wars (Road Block, Panic Attack and Chaos 2). Leave 10 votes for each team, the robots selected will be chosen at random from the nominations. :Why can't ones voted for by multiple people be chosen by default? Also, can we start now, it's been a few days without any activity. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:01, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Leave your votes here Drop Zone mk 2 Old *Mortis (Series 1) *Plunderbird 1 *Cassius *G.B.H. *King Buxton (Series 2) *Mace *All Torque (Series 3) *Beast of Bodmin *Berserk 2 *Facet New *Ceros *Cyrax *Double Trouble *Hodaf the Bad *Hellbent *ICU *Leveller 2 *Mantis *Revolution 3 *Vader Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 13:14, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :I was going to vote for Cedric Slammer, but they won a heat in the New Blood, so technically they aren't allowed. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:23, January 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 19:37, January 23, 2016 (UTC) ToastUltimatum Old *King Buxton *X-Terminator *Pussycat *Fire Storm *Hypno-Disc (Series 3) *Hammerhead *All Torque *Overkill *Scarab (Series 3) *Prometheus (US) New *Diotoir (Extreme 2) *R.O.C.S. *ICU *Mean Streak *Ming Dienasty *Corkscrew Two *Pressure *Metalis *Trazmaniac *Major Tom 3 Newer *Bonk *Toxic 2 *Eruption Challenger II is perhaps too slow to stand a chance against any new machine, so if something else comes to mind, I'll change the vote. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:06, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :Indeed I have swapped it for an idea of Jimlaad's. Hypno-Disc's flywheel span at only 500RPM in Series 3, and the robot has no srimech, so it could very much be beaten here. Can't say the same for another vote of his, Tsunami... [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:33, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Jimlaad43 Old *Psychosprout *Razer (Series 2) *Killerhurtz *All Torque *G.B.H. *Pitbull *Blade *Gravedigger *Hypno-Disc (Series 3) *Cassius 2 New *Ruf Ruf Dougal *Revolution 2 *Mr Nasty *IG-88 *The Alien *259 *Anarchy *Granny's Revenge 2 *Leveller 2 *Revenge of Trouble & Strife Jimlaad43(talk) 15:22, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :Tsunami swapped for something more appropriate. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:40, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Diotoir Old *Killertron *Plunderbird 2 *G.B.H *Pitbull *Facet *Agent Orange *Barry *Elvis (series 2) *Terrorpin *Toe Cutter New *Destruct-A-Bubble *Granny's Revenge 2 *Diotoir (Ex 2) *ICU *Mantis *Maximus *Pressure *Rhino Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:09, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Lewis05 Old *Mortis (S3) *Steg-O-Saw-Us *Killerhurtz *Cerberus *T2 *Darke Destroyer *101 *Onslaught *Centurion *Killertron New *Destructosaur *Barber-Ous 2 *GBH 2 *IG-88 *Mega Hurts L.T *Spartacus 2 *Mighty Mouse *UFO (S7) *Ripper *Weld-Dor 3 Lewis05 (talk) 19:21, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :Ok, you need to have another read of the rules- the robots on the Old team are from the first 3 wars only, so S4 Mortis and frenZy are out. No grand champions are allowed on the Old team, so no Chaos 2 or Roadblock, and no semi-finalists on the New team, so no Spawn Again, 13 Black, Typhoon 2, Thermidor 2, or X-Terminator. And no winners of any event are allowed either, so technically no Iron Awe 2.1 (winner of the Axe Attack). Have a rethink. Combatwombat555 (talk) 17:29, January 23, 2016 (UTC) ::...And the 'New' robots must have debuted in Series 6 or later. So no Series 5 robots, or any robots that debuted before this point, like King B, Corkscrew, Kronic, or Behemoth. I suspect the Extreme 2 version of Diotoir (if you wanted that) and Weld-Dor 3 are acceptable, they're different enough. Combatwombat555 (talk) 17:53, January 23, 2016 (UTC) 1 more complaint from u Combat and you'll give me a splitting headache. Lewis05 (talk) Winners of Single battle events can be included, it's just winners of tournaments and Semi-finalists that aren't eligible for the "new" team. Oh, and Lewis05, don't talk that way to CombatWombat. He was right to say you didn't follow the rules. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 20:56, January 23, 2016 (UTC) CombatWombat555 Old: *Agent Orange *Eric *Cassius 2 *Killerhurtz *Plunderbird 2 *101 *Evil Weevil *All Torque *Beast of Bodmin *Mortis (series 3) New: *Rhino *Hodaf the Bad *Hellbent *259 *Roobarb *Revolution 2 *Revenge of Trouble & Strife *Trax *Ming Dienasty *The Stag Combatwombat555 (talk) 21:51, January 23, 2016 (UTC) RelicRaider Old #Killerhurtz (s3) #Cassius 2 #101 #Mortis (s3) #Judge Shred #Tantrum #Plunderbird 2 #Eric #Big Cheese #Berserk 2 #Beast of Bodmin #Haardvark #Steg-O-Saw-Us #Blade #Stinger #Napalm New #Short Circuit #Thor #Revolution 2 #Ceros #Pinser #Chompalot #Hammerhead 2 #Barbaric Response #Jackson Whallop #Trax #Inshredable #DisConstructor #Diabolus #Killer Carrot (s7) #Roobarb #Armadrillo BizarroKing If it's not too late to add my 2 cents in here, my choices are... Old *Killerhurtz (preferably S3) *Rameses II *Milly Ann-Bug (S3) *Wild Willy *Anorakaphobia *Wizard *Centurion *Barry *Whirling Dervish *Ivanhoe New *Hodaf the Bad *Pressure *Roobarb *Mr. Nasty *The Alien *IG-88 *Pinser *Jackson Wallop *Barber-Ous 2 *Cyrax BizarroKing (talk) 00:44, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Results So, I put all the votes into Random.org, and the teams will be; Old team #G.B.H. #Milly-Ann Bug (Series 3) #Killerhurtz (Series 3) #Wizard #Rameses II #Plunderbird 1 #101 #Anorakophobia #Mace #X-Terminator #Pussycat #Hypno-Disc #Toe-Cutter #Barry #Eric #Hammerhead New Team #Pressure #UFO (Series 7) #Granny's Revenge 2 #ICU #Revenge of Trouble & Strife #Thor #Mega Hurts L.T #Pinser #Hodaf the Bad #Revolution 3 #Ming Dienasty #Major Tom 3 #Spartacus 2 #IG-88 #Mr Nasty #Barber-Ous 2 Heat A up on Monday. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 12:33, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :Damn, why did Rev 3 have to beat Rev 2 to the selection. Otherwise, not too bad a selection. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:37, January 31, 2016 (UTC) ::When I put the votes through Random.org, Revolution 3 came up on the list before Revolution 2, which is why I used Revolution 3. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 14:22, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :::I know and understand why, but that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to be disappointed in something out of everyone's control. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:33, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :Am I the only one that feels including Hypno-Disc on the old team is a bit unfair? They are former grand finalists after all.BizarroKing (talk) 22:22, January 31, 2016 (UTC) ::No, they have a good weapon, but have to be stationary to move, and they have no srimech. There is a good bunch of robots selected in the new that would beat it. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:39, January 31, 2016 (UTC) ::The fourth wars Hypno-Disc would be unfair, that was a very strong robot, but the third wars edition span at only 500RPM, had weaker blades, and no srimech. I'm expecting it to lose. Pretty sad ROCS didn't make the cut, but oh well. One of these days I'll get Trazmaniac into a tournament... [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 00:36, February 1, 2016 (UTC)